


No Title

by nimroid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimroid/pseuds/nimroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning down, Harry pulls his hand back and hovers over Louis, kissing him deeply and trailing his mouth down the pale neck. “You’re mine, Louis,” he purrs darkly, Louis moaning at the sultry voice. “Mine to kiss,” Harry presses a searing kiss to Louis’ swollen lips, moving on to his cheek and trailing his tongue lightly over his jaw, traveling downward. </p><p>"Mine to mark,” </p><p>“Mine to fuck,”</p><p>“Mine to protect,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

“Ughhh when you said I was yours,” Louis pants, one hand trailing up Harry's back and wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. “The words went straight to my dick,” He moans out, tugging Harry in and sealing their lips in a rough kiss. Harry bites Louis’ lip to keep himself from moaning, crooking his fingers inside him and making the man yelp.

“You are mine,” Harry says in a rough voice, adding a third finger and using his free hand to wrap around Louis’ leaking cock. Thumbing the head, Harry spreads the fluid over the thick arousal, creating a slick slide and warming his hand up all at once. Louis moans at the touch of Harry's hand, bucking his hips up off the bed and into the tight grip.

Harry pumps a few more times before removing his hand, gripping Louis’ hips loosely and guiding them back down. Removing his fingers completely, Harry shifts to press a kiss to Louis’ stomach, trailing his lips up the heaving chest.

He leans back to take in the sight of the man below him, thumbing the slippery skin of Louis’ stretched hole and grinning when the digit slips in easily. His chest is heaving, his entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he tries to rock down onto Harry's hand. He's looking up with half lidded eyes, lust, desire, and something deeper clouding the orbs. His cock lies heavily against his stomach, flushed dark with need and leaking precum all over his abdomen.

Leaning down, Harry pulls his hand back and hovers over Louis, kissing him deeply and trailing his mouth down the pale neck. “You’re mine, Louis,” he purrs darkly, Louis moaning at the sultry voice. “Mine to kiss,” Harry presses a searing kiss to Louis’ swollen lips, moving on to his cheek and trailing his tongue lightly over his jaw, traveling downward.

“Mine to mark,” he continues, lightly licking over Louis' collarbones. He moves up and starts to suck a dark bruise on Louis’ collarbone, his hand coming up to fist in Harry's hair.

“Mine to fuck,” Harry grunts, thrusting suddenly into Louis in one harsh stroke. Louis keens loudly, his grip on Harry's hair tightening as his mouth moves soundlessly.

“Mine to protect,” Harry whispers softly, his hips moving to thrust in a slow and steady rhythm. Reaching a hand down, Harry hitches Louis’ leg up over his hip, the angle causing him to slide even deeper into the silky heat. With a low moan, Louis arches up into the thrusts, panting from both the movements and the effect Harry's words are having.

“Harry, I—“

“I’ve killed more people than you’ve met,” Harry says quietly, his thrusts never faltering as he locks eyes with Louis’. “And I’ll kill a thousand more if it means you’ll be safe.”

“Oh fuck! Harry please,” Louis pleads brokenly, Harry leaning down and thrusting that much deeper as he catches Louis’ soft mouth in a deep kiss. The bed shifts with their movements, both ignoring it when Harry's free hand comes up to wrap around Louis’ weeping cock. Smearing the precum around with a flick of his wrist, Harry's hand slides up and down smoothly in time with his thrusts. Grinning into the kiss, Harry leans back but keeps his pace on the man's cock, Louis reaching up and digging his nails into Harry's shoulder.

“Fuck, Harry, please! Fucking ruin me,” Louis groans, voice pitching higher when Harry hooks an arm around his back and rolls them over, hauling Louis up into his lap. Shifting his legs into a comfortable position, Harry gets a steady grip on Louis' hips and starts to bounce him on his cock. Louis throws his head back and squeezes both Harry's shoulders and around his dick.

Pulling Louis down and fucking up with a particularly hard thrust, Harry holds them still when he’s as deep as he can go, swiveling his hips to grind inside Louis. Louis sobs, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and press his face into damp hair.

“You shouldn't want this, to be fucked by a monster,” Harry mumbles into Louis' neck, though he completely ignores the self-deprecating words.

“Fuck it, Harry, I don’t care—ohh yessss…”

Louis trails off when Harry starts to bounce him again, cock slapping wetly between them.

“You look so good like this, speared on my cock, getting split in half,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ neck, trailing kisses along the exposed flesh and sucking over his pulse point. Louis’ hands move to rake over his back, Harry hissing at the pain before fucking up deep into him.

“I’m yours, only yours,” Louis babbles, tightening his muscles around the thick length inside of him and reaching up to thread his fingers into dark curls. “Only you, Harry, just you.”

When Louis squeezes around him, Harry lets out a low moan, shifting Louis up and off his rigid length to lay him gently onto soft sheets. Looming over him, Harry sucks in a breath at how he looks now. There’s something different about how Louis looks all spread out and riding his high, something soft that Harry wants to remember forever.

Louis glances up, eyes blown wide in arousal as he shifts his legs further apart, reaching up to Harry. “Take me apart, Harry, in the way only you can do.”

Harry looks down, the rapid beating of his heart and heavy breaths echoing in his head. Louis’ tanned skin looks deliciously tempting against the cream sheets, and with a sly grin, Harry changes his tactics and leans down to take his weeping prick into his mouth.

Hips stuttering forward on reflex, Louis fists Harry's hair with a cry, jumbled praises spilling from sinful lips.

“Oh Baby, so fucking good. Harry, fuck! I need you…”

Swallowing around him, Harry bobs his head a few times, Louis’ pulsing cock hitting the back of his throat and making the man screw his face shut in pleasure. Bringing a hand up to wrap around the base of the erection, Harry sits back, licking his lips and clearing them of the sticky clear fluid. Louis whines, hips thrusting into empty air as he tries to latch onto Harry and pull him down.

“You’re mine to spoil, Louis,” Harry grins, settling between spread thighs and lining himself up. “Mine to tease,” Harry laughs softly, rubbing the head of his erection against Louis’ stretched hole and watching frustration etch across his face. Sliding his leaking cock up and down Louis’ crease, it takes only a few words to spur him into motion.

“Dammit Harry, please,” Louis whispers on trembling lips, desperation leaking into the normally cocksure voice.

Sinking back into the tight heat of Louis’ body has Harry's head spinning. He leans down to press himself snugly against Louis, him cradling Harry with his thighs and lifting his legs to lock behind the brunette's back.

“So tight,” Harry mumbles into sweaty skin, his dull teeth nipping at the smooth column of Louis’ neck. Louis groans, bringing his hands up to rake across Harry's back as he thrusts in a steady rhythm. A wet slapping noise accompanies Louis’ moans, Harry's whispers and grunts mixing in to create a symphony in the small room.

“Fuck Harry, touch me, make me feel it, feel you,” Louis babbles, Harry using one hand to steady himself and the other to wrap around Louis’ cock. He pumps the wet cock with fast strokes, Louis’ legs tightening and pulling him in deeper with each thrust. “Yeah, like that, just like that,” Louis groans, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he jerks his hips up every other thrust.

“You close?” Harry murmurs, hitting something inside him that has Louis seeing stars. Nodding vigorously, Louis tightens around the brunette as he reaches his peak.

Sensing Louis’ body tightening with his impending release, Harry leans down and mouths his neck, thrusting deep and sinking his teeth into the juncture of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

“FUCK!” Louis releases into Harry's hand, his body tensing and clamping down on Harry's own, hips stuttering into the grip around his pulsing cock. Harry keeps his mouth on the older man, milking his cock until Louis sighs heavily against dark curls.

 

Harry's thrusts are slower now, more focused on making love than fucking roughly into the tight heat. Louis hums against him, forcing his muscles to tighten as his hips rise to take Harry in deeper.

“Let go, Harry, I’m here and I’m yours,” Louis says quietly, fisting a handful of Harry's hair and tugging lightly. The brunette moans at the feeling, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside Louis, his hips jolting forward.

Collapsing bonelessly on top of him, Louis keeps his legs locked around Harry as he catches his breath, Harry's chest heaving just as rapidly. Louis loosens his grip on the dark hair and runs his fingers lightly through Harry's hair. Harry hums contentedly, burying his face into Louis’ shoulder and sucking at the large bruise he’s left there.

“I’m a monster, you shouldn’t want me,” Harry mumbles quietly, almost inaudible against the cooling skin. Louis grunts, moving his hips to the side and rolling them over so their positions are reversed. They moan in tandem as Harry's spent cock slips free, Louis snuggling into his chest as Harry reaches to pull the sheets up.

“You’re not a monster, Harry. But if you insist, you’re my monster and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Louis points out quietly, shuddering when he feels Harry's seed leaking from his stretched hole. Harry grins, not so secretly loving the fact that Louis is so full he can’t keep everything inside. Reaching down, the brunette runs his hands over Louis’ ass, petting the firm globes and gently rubbing a finger across the abused opening.

“Nngggg not yet,” Louis yawns, sighing in content when Harry's hands move to rest over his ass and give it a firm squeeze.

“Sleep first?”

“Mhmm, round two in a few hours. Don’t wanna break my ass, it’s one of my best features,” Louis mumbles, already half asleep across Harry's chest. Harry smiles down fondly, moving his hands up warm skin to wrap around Louis’ waist. Settling himself comfortably into the pillows, Harry closes his eyes and relaxes into the bed, the heat from Louis’ body warming his own.


End file.
